Love of Lost
by xX2olluxLoveXx
Summary: Alsiar loves the Piioniic, so she asks the Sufferer for advive on telling him. Little does she know the secret the Sufferer has. Rated T for swareing and explicit scenes later.
1. Chapter 1

"Why must we be judged by the color of our blood? Why can we not instead work for a better future, one where we are all equals?" Alsiar listed to the Sufferer's serman with great interest, just as she always did. She was truely moved by his words, for even a 'respected' troll such as herself she thought that the way the highbloods treated the 'lowbloods' was awful. Though she did have a slave of her own she treated her more like a roommate. She only used the slave term for when her cousin wrote to her. 'Northi is just like the rest of us' She thought.

Alsiar snapped back to reality when she noticed the Piioniic standing alittle ways in front of her. She had developed a crush on the mustard-blood. But as it seems, the Sufferer had takin a likeing to the cerulian blooded girl. After the serman, she shyly approached said mutant.

"Umm, e-excuse me." Alsiar began. She looked at the Sufferer "May I speak to you in privet?" The Sufferer's heart beat fast at the thought of being alone with his crush but he didn't let it show. Then he thought, 'Is she going to ask to get closer to me?' At this he blushed slightly, thinking that they could ever be in a red quadrent together.

"Yes, you may." He gave a quick glance at his mother and his friend. "I shall meet you back at camp." Alsiar's face lit up. As they walked away from the girl's small village center, the Sufferer fought the erge to tell her how he felt

"I guess I should start by telling you that I'm a blueblood." Alsiar began. "But please don't think less of me! I hope that you trust me. Even if you never noticed me before." She looked away. 'Is she crazy?!' The Sufferer asked himself. 'I don't care what blood color she has, I'll still love her!' "I belive you can change this world, and the hearts of those ruthless highbloods aswell! Your dreams will become a reality." Alsiar commented. "D-do you trust me?"

"Of course I trust you!"The Sufferer blurted out. "I mean, you haven't given me a reason not to." Alsiar sighed in releif. 'I should tell her. I want her to know.' The sufferer thought. They came to a standstill under a blooming tree.

"I have something to tell you!" They said in unison.

"Ladies first." The Sufferer told the blueblood.

"Ok well, how do I put this.I need some advice. I'm Alsiar by the way." She began. The redblood nodding for her to continue. "I-I really like the Piioniic, but I don't know how to tell him! I fugured since you two are so close I could go to you for advice." The Sufferer was crushed by her words, he turned form her faceing the path infront of him. He took a deep breath, his voice shakey.

"Just tell him how you feel. He likes honesty. He's been feeling quite lonely lately." He started walking away, tears streaming down his face. Alsiar ran up to him.

"Thank you!" She hugged him. Not careing that he wasn't faceing her. She felt something drip onto her arm. "A-are you ok?" The Sufferer pushed her arms off her.

"I'm fine." He walked away, back twords his camp

'How could I be so stupid!?' The Sufferer asked himself. 'I should've known she'd never like me. Heh. Me, a filthy mutant with a troll as beautiful as her.' More red tears fell down from his face. When he got close to his camp, he dried his eyes and cleaned his face. Though he still wore a somber look.

"What's wrong?" The Piioniic asked. The Sufferer simply shot him a glare. Piioniic looked hurt by this. Sufferer knew he shouldn't be mad at his friend. His face softened.

"Just tired from the long walk. I trust I shall see you at dinner?" Sufferer asked.

"Of course my friend." Piioniic replied.

Alsiar walked back to her village alone. She prefered to live in the small quiet village compared to her childhood home in one of the larger towns. By the time she arrived home it was dark and quiet. She knew that not far away the Piioniic, Sufferer, Dolorosa, and some of her other friends where probly haveing dinner at their makeshift camp. She knew where it was for she had visited it many a time to listen to the Sufferer's later sermans, that is if he so chose to do one on that day. Once inside her little hive she decided to take some food to her friend Dolorosa. Though Dolorosa was constently scholding her for bringing them food when they didn't need it, Alsiar felt it only right. After all what are friends for! Just the thought made her recap on her conversation with the Sufferer. 'I wonder what was wrong. was it something I said?' The cerulianblood thought.

She carried two bags of food over the little hills that seperated the village from the camp. Suddenly Alsiar was tackled to the ground, dirt flying into her face. She felt a rock graze her face, blood soon dripping. "Who goes there?!" A gruff voice asked. Alsiar thrust the being off of her. She pulled out her weapon. It was a strange weapon to say the least, the blade wavy but killer sharp, with a hooked end alost like that of a sycle. Alsiar couldn't see anything due to the darkness, she strained to hear the slightest noise to tell her where her attacker was comming from. Nothing. Nothing but the sound of wings. 'So he can fly.' She thought.

"I said, who goes there?!" The voice reiterated. Before Alsiar had the chance to answer, she was tackled to the ground yet again. Her weapon flew out of her hand. This time she was on her back, she knew she was in trouble. Her attacker was stradleing her useing only one hand to hold Alsiar's above her head. "Bad choice, blueblood. Trying to spy on our camp" The voice whispered seductively in her ear. He licked her jawline makeing her shiver beneath him.

"Summoner, what's going on here?!" Anouther voice came from the shadows.

"Just got ourselves a blueblood spy. Don't worry Sufferer, I'll take care of her." 'Sufferer!' Alsiar thought.

"Alright. Just making sure." Sufferer replied. She could hear him start to walk away.

"It's me!" Alsiar exclaimed hopeing that the Sufferer heard her. "It's me, Alsiar!" The blueblood heard the footsteps stop.

"Alsiar! Summoner, get off her. Alsiar, what are you doing out here so late? He could've killed you!" The Sufferer had true worry to his voice.

"I-I was comming to see Dolorosa. I brought food. I'm sorry I've caused so much trouble" She said as she stod up. Alsiar quickly began picking up the food, mainly fruits and vegitables, and put them back in the bags. She then picked up and sheithed her weapon.

"Come on, let's get to the camp." Sufferer said. He could practicly feel his heart beating right out of his chest. "Nitrum, take her bags please." The winged men complied. Alsiar ran up to the Sufferer, tackleing him in an attempt to hug him, their lips crashed together as soon as they landed. Alsiar got off of him.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen I'm so sorry!" She exclaimed a deep blue blush settleing themselves onto her cheeks. The Sufferer got up and walked over to her. 'This is it! I can show her how i feel!' He thought. The Sufferer wraped his hands around her back and pulled her into a kiss. Alsiar's eyes went wide with shock and she pulled away, still in the Sufferer's arms.

"What in the everlovingfuck are you doing!" She exclaimed. She didn't want to beleive it, but she felt right in the Sufferer's arms. He let her go.

"I-I'm sorry, but it's just that I really like you and I've been unable to tell you." The taller troll said. Alsiar ran twoards their camp, finding it easy even in the pitch black of the dark. "Wait!" The Sufferer yelled after her, she didn't listen. "Damnit! UGH! Why the hell did I do that?!" He yelled at himself. Nitrum put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's ok buddy." He said sumpitheticly.

"No it's not Nitrum. She loves Piioniic, she told me so earlier! I just ruined _**ANY**_ sort of relationship that I could've had with her! I'm such a fucking fool." He fell to his knees, letting his candy tears dance down his face for the seconed time that day.

_**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, and just for reference Alsiar is my character. She is Chalzi Vrochi's(my main homestuck OC) ancestor.**_

_**I do not own Homestuck, Homestuck be longs to Andrew Hussie.**_


	2. Chapter 2

When Alsiar arrived at the camp, she ran straight for her friend Dolorosa's tent. She ran in, cerulian tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong dear? And what was all that commotion over the hill?" Dolorosa asked in a motherly tone. Alsiar's answer came in short gasps between sobs. She had told her friend before about her flushed feelings for the Piioniic.

"Sufferer! Nitrum! P-Psiioniic!" The last name only led to the troll to wail further.

"There there, Calm down and tell me what happened." After calming the blueblood down enough to speak, Alsiar told her friend the events that unfolded mear minutes ago. When she was done, Dolorosa added agrily. "Is that so? I'll have a _word_ with him when he gets back." Her words dripped with such toxicity that even Alsiar had felt scared of her friend for the first time. Just then, the Sufferer burst through the tent's enterance.

"Mother, I've just done something terrible!" The redblood blurted out. He stared in shock when he saw Alsiar sitting there with his mother. Said troll stode up and clenched her fists, tears still lightly falling down her face.

"You fucking asshole!" She choked. "I fucking confided in you and you fucking go and do that, I thought I could fucking trust you!" Alsiar screamed.

"Alsiar please, I'm sorry I-"

"I don't want to fucking hear it damnit! I _trusted_ you!" She cut him off. The blueblood ran up and kneed him in the stomach and whispered in his ear as he doubled over, "I hate you." She ran out of the tent, and straight into the Piioniic, knocking themboth over. "Hey! Watch where your-" She began and stopped mid sentence, noticing who was under her. A deep blue blush crossed her face and she stammered. "O-oh! Piioniic hey! Oh my, I'm so so so sorry!

"Ungh." The mustardblood grunted. "Oh hey, Althiar right?"

'Even his lisp is sexy!' Alsiar thought. She got off him and extended him her hand.

"Y-yeah, that's me." She replied shyly. Psiioniic reached up and took her hand. The moon came out from it's hiding place behind the clouds.

"Where you crying? Whath wrong?" He asked, genuanly concerned. The mustardblood was staring at her now and she looked away. After a long silence he wiped away her remaining tears. "Why don't we take a walk?" Alsiar's stomach did a flip and she nodded. The Piioniic started to lead her to the other end of the camp. "Tho, would you like to tell me why your crying? If not I wont bug you about it." the akward tone in his voice made Alsiar think he was hiding something. 'I-Is he blushing?!' The Piioniic suddenly stopped. "W-would you like to come in?" He asked. It was now once more her turn to blush.

"Sure." She squeeked in reply. The Psiioniic pulled back the curten to the tent and she took a few steps inside, flashing Psiioniic a quick smile as she passed.

" I know it'th not much, but it'th all I have at the moment." He said, startling Alsiar with the closeness of his voice. She turned around to find that he was only a nose length behind her. The blueblood's blush deepened. "You can thit down if you want." He told the girl, his gaze soft. Alsiar nodded and turned around, takeing in the full sight of the tent. It consisted of two cots, one of which was filled with books, and a light hanging from the roof. "Here, let me move theth old thingth." Their arms brushed as he passed her. He set the books onto the floor and motioned for her to sit on the cot with him. She walked over and hesetantly sat next to him. It seemed to her that all of Alternia froze in time, it was just the two of them, alone.

"D-do you really want to know?" Alsiar asked. The Psiioniic nodded, worry clearly showing on his face. The girl took a deep breath and told him what had happened, excluding her feelings of course. By the time she was done, she was almost sobbing again. Alsiar's breath came in short, shallow gasps. The Psiioniic, not knowing what els ehe could do, put his arms around the teary eyed troll. Alsiar looked up at him in surprise.

"He'th a good guy once you get to know him." The Psiioniic was trying to calm the blueblood with paps.

"Y-you don't understand, t-there is anouther that my love belongs to. If he would take me that is." She looked down in embarasment at how close she had come to telling about her flushed feelings. A deep blue blush settled on her face once more. The Psiioniic cupped her cheek in his hand.

"And who would that be?" He asked. They looked deep into eachothers eyes.

"You." She crashed her lips into his, desperate to show her love. The Psiioniic kissed her back, slowly moveing ontop of her. He pulled back, alittle short of breath.

"I love you to! I've wanted to tell you for tho long, I jutht didn't think you would ever like thomeone like me." He looked away sadly. She pulled him back into anouther kiss, then things started getting heavy. They took each others shirt off. When they parted for air, they heard a loud battle roar from the other end of the small camp.

"The Grand Highblood is leading an attack, Psiioniic I-" A voice yelled. Someone ran through the enterance to the tent. Alsiar wuickly looked over to see that it was the Sufferer who was standing there in the enterance. Their eyes locked for a breif moment before the redblood stormed back out into the onslaught.

"Thit! Althiar you have to run!" He got off of her, putting his shirt back on.

"I'm not going anywhere without you!" She replied, slipping her shirt on aswell and pulling out her weapon. The glow of fire from the outside could be seen. "Let's go spill some indigo blood!" The Psiioniic just shook his head.

"I'm not letting you get hurt." He told the battle ready troll. "And besides, they wouldn't kill you right away. They'd take you back to the Grand Highblood's castle for punishment because of your status." Alsiar bit back a sharp reply. She wanted to fight, but she reluctently sheathed her blade.

"Fine, but I want you to find me in the village when the battles done," She looked away. "I want to know your safe."

"Of courth." The Psiioniic replied. The blueblood told him how to find her house and turned to leave. The Psiioniic grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arms and gave her a farwell kiss.

"Promise me you'll be safe." She leaned her head against his chest, careful of her horns.

"I promithe." The Psiioniic told her. "You be thafe too ok." Worry thick in his voice.

"I will." They held the embrace for a few moments longer. She turned and left out the back of the tent. Alsiar peaked around the corner of the tent and saw the Psiioniic leave into the heat of the battle. She saw the glow of fire spreading over the hill, covering most of the bush. The troll took the long way out and around the camp to avoid the battle. When she got back to the hill, she was surprised to find that she was on the same path to which she had entered the camp. Her ears pirked at the sound of rustiling from a nearby bush. Alsiar quickly spun around and whipped out her weapon. She stared in horror at the troll before her. He was tall with a massive amount of hair, his makeup smeared by rust colored blood. She snapped out of her trance as he took a step forward, a sadistic grin on his face.

"What do we fucking have here?! Looks like the target decided to go out on her own!" His deep voice boomed. Alsiar got into a battle stance.

"So you must be the Grand Highblood I've heard so much about. You look pretty pathetic to me." She could hear her voice waver.

"And just what the MOTHER FUCK do you think your doing? YOUR REALLY GOING TO FIGHT ME AREN'T YOU?!" He roared.

"How did you know where I was?!" She asked, giveing him a defying glare.

"A little fucking birdy told me!" He replied. "Why would you want to hang around with these SCUM anyways?" That was the last straw, he just pushed her over the edge.


End file.
